The following description of the background of the invention is provided simply as an aid in understanding the invention and is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the invention.
The present application relates generally to the field of occupant restraint systems for use in vehicles. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to the use of radio frequency devices to detect seat belt usage and to communicate seat belt usage information to the vehicle's restraint control module. This information may be used to modify air bag deployment, to warn the driver of seat belts not in use, or other purposes.
It has been known to use switches to detect seat belt usage. For example, “slide switches,” “micro-switches,” or “Hall-effect switches” have been used as such devices within occupant restraint systems to detect seat belt usage. However, wired seat belt switches require numerous wires to run from each seat belt to a single restraint control module. Such switches can be difficult or impossible to implement in vehicle systems.
Accordingly, what is needed is an occupant detection system that wirelessly detects whether a seat belt is properly buckled or engaged. More specifically, what is needed is a wireless seat belt monitoring system that utilizes radio frequency devices to indicate the usage or status of a seat belt.